That One Person, You
by Shi Tzu
Summary: Just a simple AU that I thought for some times. It's about a normal citizen girl named C.C found a random guy laying in front of her house with a baby wolf? What she didn't know was that he was someones royalty. Just then, her father got noble title which made her moved and then they see each other again. Their adventure together continued on,YA-DA-YA-DA,you know the drill...
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger and His Wolf

**THAT ONE PERSON, YOU**

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time since I've update something, He he, sorry about that. Anyway, this story is kinda a warm up for me before I get back on track on the other story. I would say that this idea is kind of simple, more like a simple AU but I still liked it. I'm guessing it's gonna be at least five to six chapter but hey, that's just my prediction…

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Warning: OOC but not 100% OOC… You know what I mean...

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the rain wouldn't stop, it's just kept getting heavier each time. To be honest, I actually quite like it. It gave me peace… I can actually relax and not worried about anything at all, maybe leave the reality once in awhile and let my mind wander around to a place that's I've never been before…

If only I could stay like this forever but reality always came back for me, pulling me away from it. I knew it's already late, I couldn't waste my time sitting beside the window with my beloved plush. I wonder what Erice is doing right now… Maybe babbling around and grumble when thinks don't go her way. I sigh, sometimes I do missed her company… Ever since we met at school, she couldn't leave my side… That blonde haired girl with an astonishing green eyes, always so cheerful. Never thought that she actually became my roommate in this house. It's funny when I actually think about it, all those memories with her…

First time I've started High School, I thought that people would call me by my real name, Cecaniah Cera Corabelle or more commonly, Cera. But it change after Erice called me C.C. Since then, that name stuck on me for as long as I can remember… It's not like it's a bad thing, I actually quite enjoyed that name. Who would have thought that, right?

I hope that this trip doesn't kill her yet, I chuckled.

As I was walking around the room, I stopped and simply looked at myself in the mirror, the gold crimson crane necklace always stood up, doesn't it?

"I miss you so much , Mama" I close my eyes and prayed while holding on the necklace.

It always happen, when I started to do that, I remember that one times that Papa decided to brought me and Ma to the flower field, I was 5 at that time, we had so much fun together even though Papa was so busy with his research. He was a Professor after all… But he still manage to find the time to be with us.

I've tried to forget all those sad memories in me but I just simply couldn't do that, It always came back to me in my nightmares… For as long as I can remember, it felt empty without her constant presence by my side… I felt that I was alone, like part of me has been amputated. I'm not the only one who felt that… Papa too.

Even though Mama was gone in our lives forever, he still didn't fail to entertain and keep me company so that I didn't feel alone anymore…

After awhile, I knew that I need to change. It's been a long day for me, good thing tomorrow I didn't have any classes, finally I could sleep without worrying about anything... I slipped into my white oversize button-up t-shirt with a pair of white shorts, tying my hair into a messy bun and then headed downstairs to locked all doors and windows. " _I couldn't keep on track on how many times that I've yawn today"_ I laughed a little…

As I locked the windows, I knew that I've heard something… "What it just my imagination?" I asked myself. I've tried to ignored it but right then, the noises sounds like someone was calling. ' _Why would there be someone in the middle of the night? It's raining cats and dogs out there…"_ I thought to myself. I knew that I couldn't leave it alone, my curiosity level was too high, I couldn't resist myself.

Slowly I open the front door, observe the surrounding and right there, in front of the gate, someone was laying unconsciously on the ground. My golden eyes widened, couldn't believed my own eyes. I then hurriedly snatch an umbrella and went to the person. It was dark, I couldn't see the person features well…

"Hey! Are you alright?" I was panicking, I look around and there is no one else that noticed this guy besides me. Suddenly, the bushes started to move, my heart skipped a beat. " _Is this a setup?"_ I thought to myself, I was ready to run away but right then, something came out from the bushes... My eyebrows frowned, it wasn't something that I expected, in front of my eyes were a white baby wolf…

"What is it doing here?" I asked myself and out of the blue the baby wolf ran to the stranger, pushing his head. The stranger only let out a groan, and flinched a bit. _"Thank god he still alive. Maybe this wolf is his… If that's the case, I couldn't simply just leave it here… "_ I sighed " _Looks like I don't have any choice"_ I hurriedly get them into safety…. They were soaking wet after all.

In my room, I carefully lay the person on the bed and the baby wolf just followed… I tried to touch it but it looks like it still scared of me.

"It's alright… I'm not gonna hurt you" I've tried to comfort it, slowly, the white wolf came closer to me…

I was surprised by the sudden change of the wolf mood, but still I smiled, putting it on my lap. I reach the towel besides me, drying the wolf. "You're so cute for a wolf" I started to talk to the wolf, it only looked at me with those large blue eyes. Gently, I put the wolf besides me, covering it in towel on the couch…

I've noticed that he's soaking wet, I quickly grab some towel and change of clothes, " _Good thing my night clothes are oversize"_ Sitting besides him on the bed, I quickly dry his silky raven haired. I've noticed his complexions, He was rather handsome, worthy to call a prince but that simply couldn't be true. Why would a prince be here… Anyways, his clothes were wet, I knew that I have to change it cause if I don't he's gonna have a bad fever and that would burden me more. I sighed, closing my eyes, I've started to undo his clothes and quickly put on a new clothes while slightly looking away.

I huffed heavily… Leaning my back against the wall. At that time I've noticed that the white baby wolf already fell asleep. I turn my gaze to the stranger… He was shivering. I quickly pull the covers to his body and layers with a thick blanket. I touch his head to check his temperature, it wasn't too hot but still, he would catch a cold. With a bowl of water and a cloth, I drained it and put it on his head… After I did that, his breathing was normal again. "I just let him rest… I wonder what happen to him" I questioned myself only get replied with a loud groan.

I felt my body ache and tired, " _It's been a long day indeed… Lot of things happen today. I hope Papa had a better day than me…"_ With my beloved Cheese-kun and blanket in hand, I lay myself besides the wolf on the couch… Next thing I knew, I fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review this story… Tell me what you think. About the name, It was completely random... I just combined everything and I hope you don't mind that.

BTW, sorry about any mistakes that I've made… I'm still learning *NewbieAlert

See ya...


	2. Chapter 2: He Meet Her

Thank you for following and faves this story, I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me via PM.

This chapter is more to a conversation.

Without further ado, let's get started…

* * *

I groan loudly and eventually ended up in a sitting position on the couch and my eyes still couldn't quite opened up yet… I stretch my body, gently rubbing my eyes.I took couple of steps as I opened up the window... The scorching sun light pierce through my eyes, made me squint a little bit. I turned around and he wasn't woken up yet as well as this wolf… ' _Such a weird guy... w_ _ho in the world would take a wolf as a pet'_ I thought to myself.

I've decided to check his temperature again, luckily, it went down. My eyes quickly turn to his breathing… It was surprisingly soothing.

"Wait! What am I doing?" I shook my head."Why would I think that?" I added, shocked with my own actions. At that time I suddenly remember that I need to get groceries today, Papa is going to visit me in few days plus Erice is coming back from the trip. Hastily I sprinted to the bathroom.

After 35 minutes, at least; I step out from the bathroom, already dressed up in my everyday clothes. It's just a simple blue jeans shorts with a pair of black knee high socks and an oversize grey lace blouse while in front was tuck into the shorts. I walk few steps forward with my towel that was still on my head and noticed him, in a sitting position.

"So, you're already awake?" I spoke. He gaze upon the window, and asked "Where am I?".

"Well, you're at my house, genius." I sarcastically answered him.

"I can see that…". Silent hits the room for a seconds.

Suddenly, he continues "How did I end up here?".

"I think I'm the one who suppose to asked you that question but since you sounded so blur, I assumed that you have no idea what's happening, right?" He scoffed. "Well, I found you last night, laying unconsciously in front of my house. I couldn't do much but at least I could saved you…" I explained to him. Again, silent hit us…

"Thank you…" He told her. I was surprised hearing that word from him, it felt sincere and warm. A small smile cased on my face.

At that time, he finally turned to look at her and he stopped. He couldn't stop staring at her. It's not the first time he had seen a pretty girl. But there's something about her features that made him gaze her more. It made him realized that she was not just pretty but she's beautiful...

Not a minute later after being in deep and intense staring, she finally spoke up, "What's your name?".

"It's Lelouch…" He answered her.

"No last name? I could help you get back if you tell me" She explained to him, brushing her hair. He knew that he was in trouble; he couldn't possibly reveal his true self to her. " _I must think of something…"_ He exclaimed.

"Well..."She began.

"L-Lamperouge… It's Lelouch Lamperouge" He blurted out.

"Huh? I never even heard that name before in this neighborhood. We could search it later…" She spoke but he was silent the whole time.

"Anyway, how did you ended up here? I mean, it's weird because you've got some bruises on the hand and head. At first, I thought that you've maybe involved with some fight but it doesn't seem like it" I told him, still confused.

"Obviously no, I didn't involved with anything like that! I just fell… I couldn't remember anything after that." He stated.

"Hey, what's your name?" His voice was slow, almost like a whisper.

He was certain that she would hear it and she replied "It's Cera Corabelle but I'd rather to be called C.C".

Suddenly, he could feel that his head was throbbing. It was last night, he fell… trying to do something. ARGH! His head hurts every time he tries to remember it. His eyes were tight shut and then he felt something fluffy on his feet. He look down and noticed an animal… It was a white baby wolf. Again, the pain struck his head like a lightning and it hurts so bad, it felt like someones stabbing his head many times…

"Hey! Are you alright?" I ran to him, kneeling while my hands grab his heads. He was shocked, he look up, both were staring at each other, a pair of amethyst eyes meet golden. Their face were inches away, she could feels his breathing… Suddenly, the wolf barked; they both startled.

I stand up from my position, "U-Um, you must be hungry right? I'll make some porridge for you. In the mean time, you should clean yourself first, I already dried your clothes. It's in the bathroom…" I spoke to him and went downstairs.

After awhile, I already finished the porridge; it's just simple chicken porridge with some veggies in it. I could footsteps coming towards here, as I turned around, it was Lelouch with his wolf… Again, who owns this animals? Gently, I served the food and gives this wolf some milk.

Once again, silents hits us when we're eating suddenly, he finally spoke "Thank you for this and it was delicious" He gave me a warm smile. I was flustered a bit but managed to replied "You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it". Just a simple thank you meant so much for me; the way he addressed it was different.

I was lost in a deep thought, but he spoke again "Are you going somewhere after this?".

"Yeah, pretty much. I was going to get groceries today…" I told him.

"Can I come with you?" His voice was shaky a bit. He noticed that she only gave a frown look and said "Sure, I mean I could help you get back home also…".

"I don't plan on going home to soon…" He noted.

"So you ran away from home, huh? How inconvenience" I mocked him.

"I guess you could say that" He replied while his eyes gazing towards the wolf. "Is this yours? Well, you've got some guts to take care of it" He point his fingers to the wolf.

"Again, I'm the one who supposed to asked you that. Isn't this yours? I found it along side with you…" I stated, his expression were obvious that he doesn't know anything about it."You said you fell, right? Where?" I asked; he only replied with a shrugged.

"I'm not very familiar with this area. All my life, I've always been inside…" There's a hint of sadness in his voice. I could only stared at him when he said that.

In front of the door, as I was wearing my white canvas, I saw him walking to the exit while holding it.

"Are you serious, Lelouch? You're planning to brought this wolf to the supermarket. Animals is not allowed there and especially this one" I warned him.

"We couldn't just leave it here…" He stated while playing with it.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" I asked, completely annoyed. He stopped, "I think I have one…"

#

"This is the first time I've been to kind of place!" His voiced sounded excited while his eyes gazing up towards the big sign. I chucked a little bit, _"He acted like a little kid"._

We walked along side with each other, straight to supermarket.

Suddenly Lelouch side bag moved…

"Really Lelouch? This is the fifth time it moved. Couldn't you think of a better plan rather than stuffing a baby wolf in a bag?" I huffed; I couldn't believe this guy.

"First of all, It's Miruku. Second, it's totally fine" He exclaimed, holding tight of the bag.

"Suit yourself! If anything happen I don't want to get involved" I warned him.

It wasn't to far so we decided to walk all the way there. As we've entered the place and I quickly grab a basket but Lelouch snatch it first, smirking at me "It wouldn't be nice if a gentlemen let the lady hold the basket, right?" He mocked me.

I smirked back "If only there's a gentlemen here..." I mused. "Witch" He replied, walking besides her and he noticed a light giggled from her. It sounded very pure and honest… At that time he knew that his life would be interesting after this but if only he could be like this forever...

* * *

A/N: Pretty simple I guess… I hope you enjoyed it. Review, kay?

See ya…


	3. Chapter 3: So Much Happening

Happy New Year everyone!

A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this cliche' story… I really appreciate it. It was a late update because I went on a holiday with my family so I had to leave my laptop behind, sorry…

Without further ado, let's get started…

* * *

"So this what people normally do and dressed, huh?" He asked, observing his surrounding.

"Yeah, pretty much. You're the awkward duck here." I spoke, his clothing is so weird; his white shirt is not just a typical shirts that everyone wears, it's looks custom and his black pants was also the same which I can tell from the distinctive cut that fit so well against his body.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused by her respond.

"I mean, who wears formal attire to the supermarket? And people started to stared at you…" I gaze around, I can see that people whispering to each other. "Next time wear something casual…" I advised him as we walk into the building.

….….

Back in the palace,

"Sire, there is no sign of the prince anywhere… Should we make the announcement to the public?" A butler spoke to the Imperial Highness. He groan loudly, his hand turn into a fist

" I don't want to make ruckus here. It would be dangerous for him…" The Emperor sadly replied."Quietly, search for him! Whatever the cost is!" The Emperor added, he sounded so desperate.

"Father, I will use one of my sources to find him" The blonde haired man spoke.

"Do it Schneizel! It's painful for all of us especially Marianne and Nunnally…" He spoke, give glance to his wife and daughter outside the royal courtyard. After that, Schneizel gave The Emperor a nod then give him a quick bow and left the room.

Few minutes has passed,

"Sire, Professor Byron Corabelle is here." The butler informed His Majesty. "Tell him to come in" The Emperor replied. The butler bowed to him and opened up the door.

"Your Highness, you requested my being?" He asked.

"Yes Byron, of all this time you've been serving me since the day I moved here.." He walk towards the windows, staring to an old building just few miles away from the palace. "And thanks to your research about those ancient palace that I once thought doesn't have meaning in the royal family… You proved me wrong. I would like to give my privileged to you as a gift. A noble title…" The Emperor informed.

His eyes widened,"I-I don't think I deserve anything from you, Your Highness. I was just doing a job that you have given me" He exclaimed.

"Don't be so modest, Professor. I knew you have a hard time after Hiliet died. She was a great friend and ally and because of that I want to repay for everything"

He turned to look at him, "I was informed that you have a daughter, Byron?"

"Yes, Your Highness" He replied.

"Then you must wanted her to get the best education… isn't that right, Byron?" He asked.

"Of course, Your Highness. She's the only one I have in this world…" His Highness went towards his desk, sitting comfortably.

"Then you accept it?" He asked once again.

He was hesitated but at that time he thought of his daughter. He wanted her to be happy, not just him, his wife also wishes the same thing. Just before she died, it was raining at that time…

" _Promise me that you'll make her happy…" He tightly hold her hand, tears dripping from his cheeks._

 _"I promise you, Hiliet…" His wife hands trail to his cheeks and softly wipes his tears, "Don't cry my love, it's painful for me seeing you like this…"Gently stroking his navy blue hair._

" _Byron, give this to our daughter…" She handed him a gold crimson crane necklace._ _"Tell her, whenever she felt sad or down, hold this and remember me… I'll always be by your side, forever, right?" She cupped her husband face, smiling sadly. He could see the sadness in her eyes_

" _I love you, Hiliet…" He told her; he knew that this will be the very last time he said this to her._

 _"I love you too, Byron…" She was crying, tears were dropping against his lap; He could felt the coldness spreading throughout his body…_

 _All of a sudden, he leaned on her for a kiss; a final one…_

"Yes, Your Highness… I accept it" He boldly answered which made The Emperor nodded satisfyingly.

"Your Majesty, about your son…" He blurted out.

The Emperor sighed, "I've always kept him in the castle so no danger will come for him… What do you think happen to him, Byron?"

"I'm sure he's fine… He was your son after all"

….….

"So, what do you want to buy?" He looked at her.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" I asked while looking through some stuff.

"Anything really" He stated, having some trouble with the bags because it always moving.

"That's not really an answer, boya. Be more specific!" I replied.

"U-Um, traditional Japanese Food?" He stated, still struggling to hold the bag.

"Wait! You never had that before?" I abruptly asked.

"Yes I do, I-I just wanted to taste yours... I mean, I want to know if there's a different. They say that home cook meal is more delicious…" He turned his face away, hiding his blush.

"Okay, whatever. By the way, do you know how to cook?" I asked, picking some stuff from the shelves.

"I do but only Western food. It's much easier for me to handle" He exclaimed while his eyes averted to her.

Suddenly the bag wiggled to much making Lelouch loosened his grip on the bag and fell on the ground. The baby wolf escaped… "NO! WAIT!" The both shouted at the same time, hastily ran towards the wolf.

"I told you not to get us in trouble, Lelouch" She was annoyed, observing the surrounding.

"Oh, you think that's my fault?" He groan loudly.

"Who else, stupid boy!" She blurted out and he suddenly murmured "Witch!"

"There! I found, Miruku!" I informed, quickly ran towards it. Lelouch then quickly grab the baby wolf and suddenly a stranger started to look at them.

Without a warning, he pulled her into an embrace. C.C was shocked, her eyes widened and look at his face "What are you doing?" She asked, feeling awkward with the position. " Shh! People are looking, right now! Just follow along…" He commanded her; his hand trail to her waist, tighten the embrace, closing the gap between them.

She could feel her heart beaten so fast like it's going to exploded in seconds. "Cover the wolf…" He whispered to her ear, a slight breeze hit her ears which made her blushed furiously.

After a while, the people stopped staring at them and then presumed their shopping… Lelouch loosened his grip on her and finally let go of her. After the incident, they quickly grab the things they need to buy and sprinted to the exited…

"That went well, doesn't it?" I mocked him, my eyes averted to him, he was panting a little bit."Anyway, what was that all about?" I added, my eyes still focus on him.

"I was just trying to cover the wolf, Witch!" He spoke, checking on the wolf in the bag.

"Oh really now? You could have just immediately shove it into the bag rather than hugging me" I stated, smirking leaving him speechless.

As we walk on the street, Lelouch swiftly noticed a restaurant. "Hey C.C…" He called, making her looked at him. "What is this place?" He pointed out.

"That's Pizza Hut… Do you want go there?" He simply nodded.

"Come on!" I promptly grab his hands and ran to the restaurant."So, what do you want?" I asked while looking at his expression; obviously he doesn't have any clue what kind of place this is… Who is he?

That thought lingered in my mind but eventually I ended up explain everything to him.

"This is really good! I've never tasted something like this" He spoke even though his mouth was full. "Really? You're so outdated, Lelouch. I've ordered this like everyday, I just couldn't live without it..." I exclaimed, he was smirking at that time.

"Then how come that you're not fat at all?" Staring intensively with his deep amethyst eyes.

"Rude! Asking a lady that kind of question." I spoke while finishing my last piece of pizza.

"If only there's lady here…" He was mocking her, I smirked vigorously.

"Well, if only there's a gentlemen here…" I shot back, he was smiling "Witch!"

"Warlock…" I said back, a small smile cast on my face.

On spur of moment, two black suited guy barged in the restaurant, checking the perimeter. At that time, Lelouch noticed them; he knew those guys, it was Schneizel men.

"What are looking at?" I was confused by his sudden expression. "Let's go C.C! We need to go!" He immediately grab her hand, sprinted through the backdoor.

At that moment, they were observing the other sides of the restaurant giving them some room to escape.

"Negative, he's not here…" The man spoke into an earpiece. "Yes sir, we're sure that we saw the Prince just a while ago. There was no mistaken, sir. We've already got confirmation from the people that they saw a charming black haired man with an amethyst eyes, but, he's not alone, sir…" The man informed.

"He was accompanied by a mysterious green haired girl with a golden eyes…" He added.

"Good, continued finding him. We cannot afford to lose his sight once again… I'll find out whose the girl is." The blonde haired man spoke.

"Yes, sir" He replied, instantly exited the place.

* * *

A/N: Simple as always… I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes that's because I'm not a pro like others…

And yeah, it's going to be longer than I thought it would be. Looks like my predictions was wrong, ha-ha.

See ya…


End file.
